Just Cause 3
Just Cause 3 is a game in the Just Cause game series. General info The game was rumored to be under construction for over a year, until it was announced on November 11, 2014. By the time of the announcement, the game had been worked on for about 3 years. Gameinformer.com was given exclusive publishing rights for all new info during the first month after the announcement. People from that site reported having gotten to play the game for several hours. A few screenshots that were leaked a few days before the announcement (see below in the gallery) indicated that the new Black Market will use real money and introduce micro-transactions into the game. Christofer Sundberg, Avalanche Studios co-founder and chief creative officer, has denied this and explained that the game will not have any micro-transactions. "To be perfectly clear: Just Cause 3 will be available in 2015 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Windows PC. It will be distributed as a retail box and digital download. It is not a "Free To Play" game. It does not feature in-game micro transactions." According to avalanchestudios.com, those screenshots show how they were considering different business models. That model was cancelled. Christofer Sundberg also said that "Beyond launch, we are likely to look into DLC packs and items as part of our ambition to support Just Cause 3 and its players for many years to come, but until that time we're completely focused on making the best Just Cause game we possibly can." It's also reported that the game will have "volumetric terrain", which will allow players to explore underground caves and climb tall buildings easier. According to the developers, the Just Cause series is a proper sandbox and they're improving further on that. That means it will be even less story focused. Te map is also said to be much more densely full. The story will basically let the player know how to use the tools and the player will be able to use them anywhere. "The Modding community has always been something spectacular in all games and any game that gets the love of the modding community is already in a good spot. A game that's all about the sandbox - really in a good spot." - A developer for Just Cause 3. The game will allow players to shoot their way through walls, blow up and pull down even bigger Radars and Statues, which will shatter into more pieces. You can even blow up an entire bridge, if you're being chased on it. "That is the scale of destruction we're after, not really breaking a hole in the wall." The new story will be a little more serious. There will be multiple factions, but one of them will be a well armed military faction, so Rico will no longer be fighting a war alone. The military faction will be able to send (as the game progresses) increasingly more powerful back-up to Rico. The back-up is reported to include vehicles with mounted weapons and helicopters. Setting Main article: Medici. Several years after the events of Just Cause 2, Rico has left The Agency and travels back home to the fictional nation of Medici, located in a fictional Mediterranean archipelago, to overthrow the dictatorship of General Di Ravello. Medici is reported to be the same size as Panau. List of confirmed game features and gameplay info The screenshots show: *A Black Market. The black market related info is all likely to change, because those screenshots are said to have been from an earlier version of the game where some features were not yet in their final form. **The market sells and rents vehicles for seemingly real money, introducing micro-transactions into the game. As revealed later by Christofer Sundberg, Avalanche Studios co-founder and chief creative officer, that is not the case. The game will not have any micro-transactions. **There's also some kind of a "diamond shop". It's not known what exactly those diamonds are, but they seem to be some type of in-game currency for the market. **There seems to be a time limit for how often it's possible to get a vehicle drop from the market. **The PDA is shown to have a flexible screen connected to the inside of Ricos left arm. *Two vehicles are shown: **"Mugello Raffinati Vitesse", which is said to be a "Vintage sports car. The elegant exterior belies the best raw power the 1960s could offer. This vitesse edition was the top of the line model." **Some type of MV, with an angled tent over the rear, which would be a new configuration for the MVs so far. *The following vehicles are named in the Black Market. Nothing is known about them. The vehicle names are all in upper case letters and difficult to read because of the background color, so in some cases it may differ a little. **Bloodhound. **Firebeach. **UP39. **URGA Vdova. This vehicle may be related to the URGA-9380. **Solar Aurigae 4x4. **Eubus 2458-E6. **Solar Centuri. **Listed repeatedly in a different picture is a vehicle called "Kensington Serpente R", which is said to be a sports car. *There's a 4-door SUV, closely resembling a Mercedes-Benz G-Class. *A weapon resembling the Just Cause 2 Assault Rifle. *A weapon resembling the Just Cause 2 Grenade Launcher. *Small Dual Wielded handguns. Possibly Holdt R4 Pitbulls, or a newer equivalent. *A mountainous desert landscape. *The game counts "Mayhem (from kills)" instead of Chaos points. *One picture shows a list of objectives and mission info for the province that the player is in. This reveals that Medici is divided into provinces. *The Protec Grappler G3 will return and it will look about the same as it does in Just Cause 2. One picture that shows the grappler being used, shows two grappler cables. *Gas Tanks will make a return. *An attack helicopter resembling the Boeing AH-64 Apache. *A delta-wing fighter plane resembling the HAL Tejas, except that the engine exhaust doesn't reach that far back. *Another larger two-engine fighter plane with two vertical tails. *A small two engine plane. *8-wheeled armored vehicles resembling the Ballard M5B1 Scout, except with a wider turret. *The Medici Police Department will be separate from the military. *There will be passenger ships. *There will be bird flocks. Revealed by gameinformer.com: , the protagonist of the first two games.]] *Parachute and Grappler mechanics have been "vastly improved". *The next antagonist will also be a dictator - General Di Ravello. *The protagonist will still be Rico Rodriguez. *There will be a Wingsuit. *It will be possible to store vehicles at captures settlements. These vehicles can be called upon for some type of Heavy drop. *Rico can carry 4 different weapons instead of 3 now. + explosives. One single handed weapon on each leg and two two handed weapons on his back. *The Grappler cable can pull two objects to each-other. *The Stunt positions at the front and back of a car don't exist anymore, but it's possible to freely walk around on the car roof. *The wingsuit is something you can switch to while in the air. It's possible to switch between the wingsuit and the Parachute. *Rico carries an infinite supply of explosives. *Races are back and they work the same as in JC2. *It's possible to hack SAMs to make them shoot at government aircraft. *The Grappler can use many cables. It's unknown how many, but the number is limited. *Flak Cannons are back and they're nolonger connected to the ground, so they can be dragged around with a grappler. *There'a base with a huge satellite dish. It's reportedly difficult, but theoretically possible to use the pulling strength of the many grappler cable to make it collapse. It's also possible to use a flak gun to shoot it to pieces. From game developers: *The new consoles will allow the use of a "share feature" which will allow players to create and share videos. *There will be destructable Di Ravello statues. *There will not be an official JC3 multiplayer any time soon, but they might make it at an unknown time in the future. Trivia *See the locked archive page Just Cause 3 News for all the info that was slowly leaked and published before the announcement. The game was rumored to be under construction for over a year. *By the time of the announcement, the game had been worked on for about 3 years. *Members of the development team that created "Burnout" have worked on JC3 to improve vehicle handling. Gallery Artworks Just Cause 3 promotional artwork 2.png|Game Informer's cover Artwork. Medici countryside.png|Medici is no different from San Esperito and Panau in having a system of large 4-lane roads throughout the nation. Medici giant cliff.png|This would be the worlds tallest sea-level cliff, if it was real. Medici mountain castle.png|Notice the attack helicopter and the passenger ship. JC3 Rico.png|Rico's character model has been completely remade again. Screenshots Just Cause 3 coastal town and radar base.png JC3 Freefall.png|Medici coast. JC3 rocky coast.jpg|Medici coast. JC3 parachuting at night.png|Medici coast at night JC3 shooting from a bus roof.png|Rico on a bus roof. JC3 bus and helicopter shoot-out.png Just Cause 3 helicopter and explosion.png|A previously unknown helicopter. JC3 blue plane and explosion.png|Rico on a plane roof. Just Cause 3 police and helicopters.png|The Medici Police Department is an actual separate unit again. Just Cause 3 statue and armored vehicle.png|A destructable Di Ravello statue. JC3 graffiti on a police wall.png|A Medici Police Department building. Just Cause 3 Grappler.jpg Just Cause 3 yellow sportscar.png|A previously unknown sportscar. JC3 skydiving to radar base.jpg|It has been confirmed that a base with a huge radar dish has to be destroyed in a mission. This could be it. JC3 parachuting near a radar base.png JC3 explosion.jpg Just Cause 3 shooting from parachute.png JC3 minigun.png|The Minigun now has an ammunition box. JC3 faction MV and a helicopter.png|A new MV that belongs to a faction. Just Cause 3 APC Chaos.jpg|An armored vehicle. JC3 grappling to a helicopter.png|Rico grappling to a helicopter. JC3 mission.jpg JC3 prison raid.jpg JC3 skydiving and explosion.jpg JC3 red car towing barrels.jpg JC3 stunt position on a fighter.jpg|Single engine delta-wing fighter. JC3 grappling to a helicopter.jpg JC3 hijacking a fighter.jpg|The two-engine fighter. JC3 wingsuit.jpg|The new wingsuit. JC3 skydiving.jpg|Skydiving. JC3 green sports car.png|A new sports car JC3 exploding a helicopter.png JC3 4-door SUV.png|A government SUV. Leaked screenshots Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (landscape).png|One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots from november 2014. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (road shooting).png|One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots from november 2014. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (black market).png|One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots from november 2014. The game will not have micro transactions. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (mission).png|One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots from november 2014. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (black market diamond shop).jpg|One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots from november 2014. The game will not have micro transactions. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (profile region 1).png|One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots from november 2014. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (profile objectives menu).jpg|One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots from november 2014. Videos Sources *gameinformer.com 2014.11.11. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.12. *avalanchestudios.com. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.14. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.19. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.26. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.28. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.28. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3